


[Podfic] The Boy and the Mermaid

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic]“Tell me a story!”Shion smiled at the little girl tugging his sleeve. “Sure. Go pick out a book.”Lili shook her head. “No, tell me a new story!”“Alright. What kind of story?”“One about mermaids!” Lili replied excitedly, bouncing in her seat.“Mermaids?”
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] The Boy and the Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weisel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boy and the Mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841344) by [Weisel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel). 



  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [The Boy and the Mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841344)

 **Author:** [Weisel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 20:54

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3wvviy1pgwangxg/%5BPodfic%5D%20The%20Boy%20and%20the%20Mermaid.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/icefiuuvkb0s0pi/The_Boy_and_the_Mermaid.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  



End file.
